


Loveater

by The_Lavender_Creator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator
Summary: The best crime-fighting trio in all of Paris remembers what happened to them five years ago during the events of the episode Loveater.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 2





	Loveater

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote a really long time ago and forgot about lolol. I'm posting it now, though, and I hope you enjoy it!

Mr. and Mrs. Bourgeois are celebrating their anniversary, and have hired the Dupain-Chengs to cater yet again. As per usual, they have their daughter helping them, though she isn't a Dupain-Cheng anymore. Adrien and Kagami are both also in attendance at the event, both helping Marinette. They set up the buffet, and then go to get extra supplies when the trio remembers what happened at this hotel five years prior, and decide to recreate it as best they can.

They smile as they grab brooms and mops, using them to swordfight as if they were teens again until, like before, someone looks in to investigate the noise. They all giggle and find big boxes like before, making their escape. They go up to the roof to find that, yet again, there's a ball pit set up. Remembering the first time, all three join hand in hand and jump in, starting to throw balls at each other, the girls ganging up on their mutual boyfriend until Kagami somehow surprises Marinette by pulling her under the surface. She breaks the surface, her hair down and giggling, quickly being kissed by Kagami as Adrien throws balls at the women he loves.

After a while, they get out of the ball pit. Mari goes to fix her hair, but both her partners assure her that she's just as beautiful as she always is with her hair down. Adrien then takes to the piano, playing for the girls as they sit next to him, leaning on each other.

They go for ice cream. Peppermint, blackberry, and orange melting together, a passionate and explosive combo. They sit together and enjoy their ice cream, and then a new villain appears on the horizon. The throuple smile at each other and head into the nearest alleyway.

All three jump into battle, the best hero trio Paris ever has and ever will have.


End file.
